


Cecil's Favourite Present

by renmyuai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Oneshot, drabble-ish, happy birthday cesshi!!, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmyuai/pseuds/renmyuai
Summary: These feelings are wonderful and sincere, and he'll treasure them forever.(quick birthday fluff, just because)





	Cecil's Favourite Present

**Author's Note:**

> in an attempt to stop holding myself to unreasonable standards of length and complexity, here's some nice simple Cecil Appreciation Content, because he deserves the world actually ♡

He was familiar with all of these things, but not quite in the way that they were all happening. The palace back home on his birthday had always been decorated for Cecil's birthday, adorned with twinkling gold and green treasures, flowers that bloomed with an almost mystical scent, a melodious tune accompanying the noisy bustle of guests and palace staff. Here, in the main hall of the dorms, light paper streamers dangled over the balcony, messily framing a large banner with the words _Happy Birthday Cecil!_ roughly drawn in rainbow felt tips. Green balloons clustered in the corners of the room, silvery confetti sprinkled somewhat evenly over the centre table, a pile of presents in unmatched colours of wrapping paper visible, but not dominating.

Cecil thought it was so, _so_ much better than his old birthday parties.

"Cesshi! Open mine first, I'm sure it's the best!" Reiji called out from the couch at the end of the table, leaning into Ranmaru's shoulder with a laugh.

"Hey! Don't go acting like you've won already!" Leaping over the back and landing on the cushion next to Reiji, Syo waved energetically, trying to catch the birthday boy's attention. " _Mine's_ the best present for sure, so go ahead and open mine, Cecil!"

"This is childish. Act with some decorum and stop treating this as a competition, will you?" Sighing irritably, Camus crossed his arms and nodded to Cecil, smirking with a hint of pride. "Some of us are more patient than others, so—"

"Realistically, if you have confidence in your choice, having your present opened last would be the most ideal way to leave an impression, would it not?" Ai, stood at his bandmate's side, spoke without turning, but he could see the way Camus glared at him as he said what he had perhaps secretly been thinking, and smiled.

"Aijima, please feel free to ignore them. We'll never be done at this rate, so here." Tokiya grabbed a parcel from the pile - in doing so causing Syo to pump his fist, and Reiji to slump further down into Ranmaru, who yelled in protest - and handed it to Cecil, who began to unwrap it.

The presents were important to Cecil, but not in the way everyone else probably expected them to be. He knew which gift was from whom and would probably have been able to tell even without the gift tags - a book of select Japanese literature (Tokiya), a new set of darts (Ren), a large box of macarons (Camus). If the presents were described as simply as that, anyone might be tricked into thinking Cecil was giving them away to others - surely they more easily suited their own interests?

But Cecil could see the details. The book, with stories accompanied by editor notes that detailed Japanese culture and tradition, just as Cecil loved to learn about. The darts set, with his name engraved in fine gold in the barrel and decorated in a pattern Cecil felt was reminiscent of Agnapolis. The macarons, which... were just lime macarons, and the rest of the group had assumed Camus really just wanted an excuse to buy some for himself. But the weight of the box, which nobody else knew, gave the trick away, and in his own time that evening Cecil retrieved the pendant and marvelled at its detail. One side emblazoned with a red, green and gold crest; the other decorated similarly with a platinum fleur-de-lis, details etched in blue and white. Agnapolis and Silk Palace. That wasn't the kind of gift that needed to be on display to the others. Too formal, perhaps. But it spoke of a connection same as all the others, and that was what made these presents better than anything Cecil had been bequeathed by palace royalty.

These presents didn't just say, _this is something you'd like,_ nor simply _I like this and you will too._ They spoke of shared interests, of joys they could each relish, almost tangible happinesses that Cecil and his friends - his _friends_ \- could both feel. These things were still just things, but they had more life in them than any crown jewel he'd been bestowed, more music in them than any orchestra could perform. The muses sung their warmest, most joyful song at the sight of it all. A magical, musical world that Cecil had found a place in.

That was by far the best present he'd ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really wanted to get something quick up because a) look ma, I broke my writer's block! and b) being able to post something for my favourite STARISH boy's bday fills me with satisfaction -w-;;  
> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
